


The Red String Of Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Chapstick Challenge, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Yuri, also major spoilers for the anime!, there's kissing, this is kind of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In one of the timelines, Akemi and Kaname end up in a relationship.For once, Akemi decides to take a moment just for herself to have fun.And so, she asks Kaname to do the chapstick challenge with her.





	The Red String Of Fate

It was a bright sunny day, during the weekend when they didn't have school. Akemi was over at her girlfriend's house, they were suppose to study, but Akemi had other ideas.

After going back in time at least 200 times, Akemi decided to take a little break and make Kaname her girlfriend, just like she always wanted.

Don't get her wrong, Akemi was still very much determined to save Kaname, no matter what. She was still working on gathering enough explosives and planning out her attack during the night, but during the day she just wanted to have some fun.

So when she arrived at Kaname's house with a container of chapstick, Kaname just smiled awkwardly, clearly confused.

They must have spent an hour studying before Kaname asked her the thing she wanted to ask the whole time.

"Um...Homura?... why did you bring so much chapstick with you?" She asked shyly and rather innocently. It made Akemi smile at her. 

"Why? Is that a problem?" She asked calmly, her smile never leaving her face to let Kaname know she didn't have to take her seriously.

Kaname smiled back a little. "No of course not, I was just curious..."

"Well, I suppose that's fair. Honestly I wanted to ask you to play a game with me after we studied for a while." She admitted calmly.

This made Kaname curious. "A game? What is it?" She asked lightly, getting up from her desk chair and joining Akemi on her bed.

Akemi set her school books aside and picked up the small box filled with different flavored chapsticks. "It's called the chapstick challenge. One of us closes their eyes while the other picks up a chapstick and puts it on, the two people kiss and you have to guess what flavor the person has on. Wanna play?" She asked with a smile.

Kaname blushed and nearly stumbled off the bed. "W-What!? K-K-Kiss?" She squeaked. They had never kissed before, this would be the first.

"Is that a problem?" Akemi asked with a head tilt.

Slowly, Kaname shook her head. "No...it's just a little embarrassing...but if you want to then...I-I don't mind." She admitted shyly, her blush never leaving her cheeks.

Akemi couldn't help blushing as well. "Cover your eyes, I'll pick a flavor." Kaname nodded and used both her hands to cover her face.

Without looking, Akemi reached into the container and picked a random flavor, then she looked at it.

'Chocolate'. Simple enough.

Akemi rubbed the chapstick onto her lips and then put the flavor off to the side where Kaname wouldn't see it. "Alright."

Hesitantly, Kaname opened her eyes and blushed. She slowly leaned over and kissed Akemi lightly on the lips. They were soft and sweet, sweeter than Kaname ever imagined. Her lips had a clear chocolaty taste to them, which made Kaname realize immedientally what the flavor was, but she didn't pull away just yet.

Akemi sighed softly into the kiss, her hand held Kaname's gently. For a moment, she could forget everything. She could forget her worries, forget Walpurgisnacht, forget Kubey, forget that if she fails again she'll lose Kaname and forget the small doubt in her heart that tells her no matter what she'll never be able to save her.

The feeling was absolute bliss, Akemi never ever wanted to forget it, and she never would...even if Kaname did.

Slowly, their lips parted and Kaname backed away from her, her cheeks stained pink. "Um...t-that was chocolate, right?" She asked shyly.

Akemi nodded lightly. "...It was...your turn." She swallowed hard and handed Kaname the container, then she turned her head so she couldn't see.

She heard Kaname shuffling around a little bit, and then after a moment of silence she told Akemi it was fine.

Carefully, Akemi's lips connected with Kaname's once again, and that incredible feeling returned once more. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and she loved it.

Kaname squeaked and trembled under Akemi's touch, the situation was embarrassing to her, and yet she never wanted it to end. She wanted to stay by Akemi's side forever and ever.

When their lips parted, they were both panting slightly, looking at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. 

"...Fairy Floss?" Akemi guessed after a moment of silence. Kaname giggled a little.

"Actually it was marshmallow, but good guess!" She told her sweetly. Akemi pouted a little.

They played a few more times, and finally it was time for the final game.

Akemi put some of the chapstick on and kissed Kaname almost greedily. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck, deepening the kiss.

Kaname squeaked in surprise at Akemi's eagerness and blushed brightly. She held Akemi by her waist and return the kiss with just as much passion.

When they broke the kiss, they were both panting, and Akemi some how ended up on top of Kaname, laying on her bed.

"...So?" Akemi panted, their lips were both a little swollen.

Kaname panted lightly, still blushing. "...Melon?"

This made Akemi smile. "...Yeah...you got it right." They sat up and took a minute to control their breathing.

"I guess that's the end of the game...I got more than you did so I win! I guess you're gonna head home- Homura?" Kaname frowned, eyes filled with concern.

Tears were rolling down Akemi's cheeks, a sadness in her eyes that Kaname couldn't understand.

"...Is something wrong?" She asked softly.

Akemi lifted her arms up and untied Kaname's red ribbons from her hair, much to Kaname's surprise. Akemi wrapped the red ribbons around her pinkie finger, and then around Kaname's, connecting them.

She lifted up their pinkies and smiled as she cried. "...I finally realized...the reason I was born...was so that I could meet you...Madoka...I love you so much...and I'll never, ever stop fighting for you."

"Homura?..." Kaname questioned, concern still clear in her voice. Akemi kissed Kaname's hand softly.

"...Even if you never remember today...even if we lose everything...I'll hold you close to my heart, and one day, I will save you...I swear it." Akemi told her with a smile, tears still in her eyes.

Kaname's frown deepened. "Homura...I could never forget today...I'll remember it forever! And I'll always hold you close to my heart as well! I-I love you too!" She blushed as she spoke.

Akemi closed her eyes, she didn't say anything for a moment, instead, she just smiled and focused on the feeling of their pinkies being connected by the red ribbon.

 

_'...I will defeat that witch...and then we'll be together, I promise. Until then...I'll just enjoy these moments with you, the moments that remind me we'll always be connected, no matter what timeline I'm in.'_


End file.
